To Spark a Flame
by BetaReject
Summary: This tale takes place in the same universe as Little Star. With Bail, Padmé and Mon Mothma dead the resistance as a whole is soon crushed leaving behind one last soldier standing with one final desperate mission to complete.


**Characters:** Dané, Darth Vader, Dormé (vaguely mentioned).

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. None of it. Not even the pairing concept of Dormé and Vader which is Cariel's.

**Summery**: This tale takes place in the same universe as Little Star. With Bail, Padmé and Mon Mothma dead the resistance as a whole is soon crushed leaving behind one last soldier standing with one final desperate mission to complete.

**To spark a Flame.**

Staring at the screen Dané tried to ignore the fact her hands were shaking so badly that she could barely even hold her laser pistol. From behind her the locks that kept the Imperial guards outside and her inside were rapidly being decoded by none other than the second in command of the entire empire. At any other time she might have found the thought of having such a powerful being regarding her as a threat to have been amusing. But now all that consumes her thoughts is that there was still forty-five seconds left before the program is fully operational.

In truth, Dané knew she only had about 45 seconds left to live.

Maybe if fate smiled upon her she'd be able to add another minute maybe two to that time frame or a lot less if she wasn't. But as the door behind her began to shake; Dané knew her time was almost up. Yet the clock continued to tick its silent warning and with shaking hands she aimed her weapon to the door and prayed for the gods to make time move faster.

This was hardly what she had in mind when she first joined the resistance and looking back she couldn't help but feel as though she was no longer that young woman. It seemed liked yesterday she was cursing her call sign and the fact it meant _small one_. How petty those things seemed now.

25 seconds left and still counting.

The young woman closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts knowing fully well what was coming and what Vader was capable of doing. The last thing she wanted was to spill her secrets at the minute of her death. Yet despite her best intentions the memories returned just as the doors heavy metal lining began to cave in by some unseeing force. The dark lord it would seem didn't have the patience to wait for the codes to be overwritten. But then it really didn't matter anymore now did it?

"_When you arrive to your destination I will be long gone and I dare say by the time you are finished with this mission you will be soon after. _

"_I'm sorry to do this to you Dané but this is our last hope, the final chance. _

"_There is none left now to continue this fight save ourselves and so we need to make this last shot into the dark worth the mark it will make."_

Dané gave a small sigh at the memory as she tried to bury the hardened but still poignant expression her former teacher and fellow handmaiden had given her. Though part of her wanted to believe the woman once known as Saché was still alive, Dané knew enough to know that Vader had gotten to her as well. This meant she was truly the last of the resistance.

With Amidala, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma murdered soon after the leaders of the resistance promptly began to disappear one by one along with their followers. All hope it would seem had become nothing more than a lost dream, that was until now.

Dané had no idea what she was uploading into the system or what it meant for the future of the resistance but she knew it was something incredibly important. Something as Saché put it 'that would mark a new beginning for a lost cause'. Her eyes flickered to the screen once more and with a shaky sigh of relief she scanned the images on the screen.

10 seconds before program was fully uploaded and operational.

But then the door literally exploded open causing the resistance fighters thoughts to clear while she dropped to her knees in instinct. Yet she was quick to recover as pride ensured she wouldn't remain cowering for long. The countdown had already begun and the young woman knew she had to stall them just long enough for it to go through.

The black armoured form entered swiftly with an unnatural sense of agility that seemed foreign to the soldiers around him. A woman garbed in red was by his side and Dané eyes widened in recognition at the sight of her. But soon she was distracted by the sound of his lightsaber which was already drawn and lit. The thrum of the energy that exuded from the crimson blade echoed off the walls and gave Dané a strange sense of peace she never thought she'd be capable of feeling in such a moment.

Nevertheless the dark lord never did have a chance to use his lightsaber, and neither was his lady able to use her Wakazashi. Despite the fact Dané felt as though time had moved to a crawl, she was swift to act. Raising the laser pistol to her right temple Dané stared into the black mask of death and gave a hint of a triumphant smile. From behind her a soft beep was heard and in that moment Dané knew it was done.

Her mission was complete and she was now free.

_You're too late milord. You are all too late,_ was her final thoughts as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.


End file.
